Romance de Inverno
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Daenerys nunca imaginou que, procurando conquistar os Sete Reinos, iria encontrar alguém que quisesse conquistá-la. Não estava nos planos de Jon apaixonar-se pela jovem rainha, mas ele não conseguia evitar. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Para Brujhah, por sua linda história da batalha do Tridente, e sua incrível prosa.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** A série de livros "As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo" não me pertence, e sim a George R. R. Martin. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Romance de Invierno", de Sasha545. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **ROMANCE DE INVERNO**

" _Há amores que esperam o inverno e florescem"_.

Tinha que admitir que aquele lugar era diferente de qualquer outro no qual tivesse estado antes, e também não estava muito segura de que a agradasse. Ela sentia-se como uma estranha em meio àqueles rostos rudes e severos que certamente o frio havia esculpido com o passar dos anos. O sangue que corria nas veias daqueles homens era tão antigo como o seu, e mesmo assim as pessoas olhavam-na como se ela tivesse saído de alguma história de uma velha babá, incrédulos que no Norte houvesse alguém que pudesse voar sobre o dorso de um dragão. Não podia culpá-los, depois de escutar as histórias do seu irmão sobre como aquelas terras inóspitas tinham sido conquistadas por Aegon Targaryen, fazendo com que o último Rei do Norte ficasse de joelhos. Com certeza não sentiam-se muito contentes ao verem outro conquistador batendo às suas portas.

Não estava totalmente certa de que o novo Rei do Norte fosse repetir tal ato. Jon Snow era um homem obstinado e endurecido pelo frio, elegante ao seu próprio modo, de áspera beleza, temido e respeitado pelos seu povo, orgulhoso e honrado. Embora não ostentasse um sobrenome nobre que desse-lhe um status, todos os grandes senhores do Norte proclamavam-no como o escolhido para guiá-los durante o inverno que se aproximava. Tinham-no coroado como Rei do Norte, o mesmo título que o seu meio-irmão, antes de ser assassinado, tinha recebido.

Para falar a verdade, Dany desfrutava de sua companhia. Durante a viagem ao Norte, ela percebeu que todas as suas primeiras impressões sobre o jovem Snow tinham sido equivocadas. A princípio, quando cavalgavam juntos, eles permaneciam em silêncio, olhando-se às escondidas, inspecionando-se, reconhecendo-se como rivais e aliados ao mesmo tempo.

Ela logo percebeu que Jon não era nada calado, e, pelo contrário, gostava de conversar. Quando conseguiam se afastar um pouco da caravana e os olhos tensos de todos deixavam de estar sobre ambos, ele parecia ficar mais confiante e procurava conversar com ela. Primeiro foram coisas casuais e sem importância, depois perguntou-lhe sobre os seus dragões, sua vida nas Cidades Livres, seus gostos, e, finalmente, se havia alguém esperando por ela do outro lado do mar.

Daenerys surpreendeu a si mesma quando respondeu, com total segurança, que não havia ninguém, e sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando o viu sorrir e cavalgar mais rápido à sua frente.

Jon Snow era como o lobo gigante que o acompanhava, desconfiado e absorto em si mesmo, mas leal, se a pessoa certa aparecesse à sua frente. Às vezes, principalmente durante as longas noites, ela chamava-o até a sua tenda para jantar, por qualquer pretexto. No começo, para discutir estratégias de combate, depois para lhe perguntar sobre a Patrulha da Noite e sobre os Outros. Quando não teve mais justificativas para chamá-lo, simplesmente o fez sem motivo, justificando-se, em sua mente, com o pretexto de que um dragão não precisa de uma razão para fazer o que deseja.

Por mais de uma ocasião, havia amanhecido e ambos continuavam conversando na quietude do inverno, apenas com o sussurro do vento interrompendo as suas risadas. Dany nunca tivera amigos ao crescer, e pensou que isso seguramente era o que se chamava de amizade. No entanto, ela não era tão ingênua a ponto de negar que havia algo mais em seu interesse por Jon Snow, mas não entendia totalmente o que era. Não sentia calor entre suas pernas, como aconteceu ao estar perto de Daario Naharis, nem tampouco uma devoção absoluta, como quando se apaixonou por Drogo. Era diferente. Sentia-se calma com ele. Até mesmo feliz. Mas logo lembrava-se de que Jon seria um possível inimigo, tão logo o inverno passasse, e que muito provavelmente ambos se veriam enfrentando-se em batalha, caso ele insistisse em ser o Rei do Norte.

Porém, também não havia tempo para conquistas e guerra com os nortenhos, quando o verdadeiro inimigo encontrava-se Para Lá da Muralha, em terras que ela nem sequer conseguia imaginar, onde o verdadeiro frio congelava até os ossos.

Naquele momento, ela perguntou-se se a neve seria capaz de subjugá-la, quando o fogo não havia conseguido.

Durante o trajeto até aquele lugar, muitas pessoas ofereceram-lhe roupas mais quentes, lugares mais perto do fogo, sempre atentos e preocupados com o seu bem-estar naquele clima. Mas não Jon. Ele não tentou nem sequer tocá-la, até mesmo quando eles estavam a sós e mais bêbados do que sóbrios ao terminar a noite. Aquilo a fazia perguntar-se se Jon estava esperando que ela se aproximasse primeiro ou se ele simplesmente não sentia-se atraído. Talvez fosse muito honrado para esse tipo de coisa. Quando ela cavalgava e pensava no assunto, sentia-se infantil, pois sua cabeça devia estar focada no perigo à sua frente e não em um romance de inverno.

Quando se aproximaram de Winterfell, pela primeira vez na vida ela teve de cobrir o torso por necessidade e não por desejo, com o casaco de tigre branco que o seu Sol e Estrelas tinha lhe presenteado. Embora tivesse passado muito tempo ao ar livre junto a Vyserys, quando não tinham onde ir nas Cidades Livres, fugindo sempre dos assassinos invisíveis do Usurpador e da fome, tinha de admitir, com total honestidade que jamais, até aquele momento, sentira frio. O verdadeiro frio. O inverno havia chegado e ela podia sentir o cheiro no ar e senti-lo sobre a sua pele.

Não vira Jon por uma semana, pois ele tinha se adiantado, para acomodar o castelo para a chegada do exército de Daenerys e seus dragões. Os dias sem escutar a sua voz ou vê-lo cavalgar junto ao seu lobo tornaram-se tediosos, por isso ela sentiu-se aliviada ao chegar àquele castelo tão estranho no meio da neve. No entanto, Jon não a tinha recebido, mas sim à sua irmã, uma bela jovem, quase da sua mesma idade, de intensos olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Os senhores do Norte haviam realizado uma festa em sua homenagem, naquele dia, da qual Jon não participou. Não houve juramentos de lealdade, nem escutou palavras que apoiassem a sua reivindicação ao trono, mas prometeram lutar ao seu lado para derrotarem os Outros.

No entanto, o único pensamento que ela tinha, com irritação, em sua mente, enquanto escutava os vários brindes em sua homenagem, era a ausência de Jon Snow, perguntando-se se ele estaria evitando a presença dela ou se estaria realmente fora de Winterfell.

Assim que ela se retirou do banquete, perto da meia-noite, foi conduzida a um estranho quarto com muralhas de pedra escura, na Ala Leste do castelo. Suas criadas lavaram-na com água quente, escovaram-lhe os cabelos, retiraram dele os pequenos sinos e deixaram-na abrigada o bastante para a noite, enquanto ela observava, da janela como a neve açoitava tudo ao seu redor , e a única coisa que parecia se sobressair naquele branco estonteante era uma árvore de intensas folhas vermelhas, nos arredores do castelo. A folhagem se mexia como se fosse centenas de mãos escarlate acenando-lhe à distância, algo que a fez sentir-se observada.

Então, ela viu vultos negros movendo-se no jardim interno e percebeu que era a comitiva de Jon. Com o coração batendo mais forte, ela não suportou ficar em silêncio por mais tempo.

\- Jon Snow chegou - ela sussurrou para, em seguida, pôr-se de pé - Digam-lhe que estou requerendo a sua presença imediatamente - ela ordenou a um Imaculado - Todos os outros podem se retirar.

\- Agora mesmo, minha rainha - respondeu o homem, saindo do quarto juntamente com as criadas.

Ela parou, nervosa, no meio daquele estranho quarto no qual fora hospedada para suprir as suas necessidades, olhando com desconfiança para as paredes. Há meses que ela se aproximava do fogo sem sentir nenhum calor, mas estranhamente, naquele quarto, o frio parecia não atravessar as paredes.

Sentia-se inquieta e impaciente, encerrada entre aquelas paredes. Andou de um lado para o outro, pensando no que lhe diria quando ele se apresentasse à sua frente. Se mostraria aborrecida pela sua ausência durante o banquete ? Reivindicaria-lhe, por não ter sido proclamada como a legítima rainha pelos seus vassalos ? Ou simplesmente lhe pediria para que a estreitasse contra o seu peito, para compreender porque se sentia assim por ele ?

Pôs uma mão sobre a pedra escura da parede daquele quarto tentando acalmar-se e pensar em algo mais. Foi então que sentiu o calor em sua pele. A pedra estava morna e emanava algo reconfortante, que a fazia sentir novamente força e convicção de que poderia fazer qualquer coisa a que se propusesse.

\- Quente - a voz às suas costas a fez virar-se sobre o ombro - Quero dizer, o quarto. O quarto é quente.

\- Sim - ela respondeu, evitando os seus olhos cinzentos, pois lembravam-lhe de algo que ela jamais chegara a conhecer, e que, estranhamente, causava-lhe melancolia. Além do mais, por alguma razão ela estava chateada com ele.

\- Me chamou, minha senhora ?

\- Sentimos sua falta no banquete, hoje, Lorde Snow - ela queixou-se, um tanto distante.

\- Peço desculpas pela minha ausência - ele baixou levemente a cabeça, com formalidade, como se fossem estranhos. Sabia o quanto incomodavam a Jon essas formalidades, ele lhe dissera em mais de uma ocasião, mas, embora ela lhe pedisse que não as realizasse com ela, ele continuava a fazê-lo - Eu tive que tratar de um assunto urgente.

\- Você não tem que se desculpar - ela o interrompeu.

Jon Snow insistia em chamá-la de "minha senhora". Era estranho. Todos ao seu redor referiam-se a ela pelo seu título de rainha, mas não ele. Não podia culpá-lo, pois há menos de um ano ele mesmo tinha sido proclamado como Rei no Norte, e ela chegava ali como uma estranha que nunca tinha pisado naquelas terras, proclamando-se a legítima Rainha dos Sete Reinos, sem ter vencido ainda mais do que uma batalha. Chegaria o dia em que ambos teriam de definir apenas um rei, mas não era aquele, e, sinceramente, Dany não queria que esse dia chegasse.

\- Não gostaria de incomodá-lo mais. Imagino que tem muito a falar com os seus vassalos, no que ainda resta do banquete. Eu só queria agradecer por ter me cedido o seu quarto, Lord Snow - disse ela, ainda com a mão sobre a parede de pedra, tentando procurar alguma desculpa rápida para tê-lo chamado ao seu quarto. Não queria mostrar-se chateada, ou melhor, seu aborrecimento parecia dissipar-se com a presença do homem... ela apenas queria vê-lo antes de dormir.

\- Eles vão ficar comendo e bebendo até o amanhecer, contando histórias de batalhas e mulheres. Eu nunca gostei desse tipo de coisa. Além do mais, depois de uma semana sem vê-la, eu... - Jon riu com familiaridade, um pouco desconfortável, sem saber mais o que dizer, fazendo com que Dany engolisse em seco - Este é o melhor quarto de Winterfell, mas não é o meu quarto. Nunca foi - ele desviou o olhar para o lado, evitando os olhos de Daenerys.

\- De quem é este quarto, então ? - perguntou ela, olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando reconhecer alguma pista que pudesse lhe dizer a quem ele pertencia.

\- É da minha irmã, Sansa. Você já a conheceu hoje. Ela insistiu que seria o melhor lugar para que você ficasse e estivesse confortável, minha senhora, pois é o mais quente. Para aqueles que não estão acostumados ao frio, o restante do castelo seria bastante inóspito - respondeu Jon, aproximando-se um pouco de Dany, colocando a sua mão perto da dela, na parede de pedra - Brandon, o Construtor, edificou Winterfell sobre fontes de águas termais, com a ajuda de gigantes. Este é o quarto mais quente do castelo, pois passa água fervendo por dentro dos muros.

\- Quente - repetiu Dany, quase em um sussurro. Ela não estava se referindo exatamente ao quarto, mas sim ao calor que emanava da pele de Jon Snow, inclusive a aquela distância de sua própria mão - Onde você dorme, Lorde Snow ? - quase que imediatamente ela deu-se conta de que não poderia perguntar-lhe algo assim. Um homem com um pouco mais de maldade do que ele com certeza lhe responderia maliciosamente.

\- Eu dividia o quarto com o resto dos meus irmãos quando vivia aqui - mas Jon Snow não era como os outros homens. Nem sequer pareceu perceber o quão constrangedora era a pergunta - Tive bastante sorte. Em geral, um bastardo não tem esse tipo de privilégio no Norte, nem mesmo sendo filho de um Lorde. Meu pai nunca fez distinções entre mim e o resto dos meus irmãos.

O pai dele fora Eddard Stark, um traidor, um dos responsáveis pela ruína da sua família, da morte do seu irmão mais velho, do seu pai e da sua constante insegurança ao crescer. Vyserys lhe dissera que, quando recuperassem o que era deles, ele mataria pessoalmente o Usurpador e o seu lacaio Stark, que passaria pelo fio da espada a cada um dos nortenhos que tinham se rebelado contra o seu Rei e que tocaria fogo da Muralha até Fosso Cailin, executando, um a um, a todos os Lordes vassalos dos Stark.

Mas ela não tinha tais planos. Assim que derrotassem o Rei da Noite, traria paz e prosperidade para o Norte e reforçaria a Patrulha da Noite. Honraria a Jon Snow por seus serviços ao reino, deixando que ele ficasse como Guardião do Norte em seu nome. Só esperava que ele aceitasse tal honraria e ficasse de joelhos, como os seus antepassados tinham feito antes.

\- Eu era filha de um rei, e, ainda assim, passei a maior parte da minha vida indo de um lugar para outro, sem nunca ter um verdadeiro lar. Muito menos um quarto. Qualquer lugar era aceitável para passar a noite. Sua irmã não devia ter se incomodado, mas agradeça-lhe o gesto por mim, quando vê-la.

\- Farei isso - ele respondeu, para logo em seguida guardar silêncio por um instante, até que finalmente pareceu reunir coragem para falar - Todos nós temos um lar, inclusive você - Dany olhou para ele, curiosa - Feche os olhos - embora não tivesse que fazê-lo, Dany o atendeu - Imagine o último lugar que a fez se sentir segura. Feliz.

Em meio à escuridão, ela sentiu o aroma de limões e a visão de uma porta vermelha. Era o único lar que tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida, o lugar em Braavos onde ela cresceu sob os cuidados de Vyserys e Sor William Darry. Sem saber porque, sentiu vontade de chorar. Sem mesmo ali ela tinha sentido segurança, pois sempre escutava sussurros sobre o preço de suas cabeças.

\- Encontrou o seu lar, minha senhora ?

\- Não. Há apenas uma porta vermelha com um grande limoeiro que se perde em meio à espessa névoa de Braavos - ela respondeu calmamente - Mas, por mais que eu tente alcançá-la, ela está sempre fechada.

\- Entendo - disse Jon, um pouco decepcionado, mas pareceu reunir ainda mais coragem aproximando o seu corpo contra o dela, sem tocá-la - Este não é o seu lar.

\- E o que você está sugerindo então que seja o meu lar, Lorde Snow ? - ela perguntou, tentando parecer divertida, mas com um nó na garganta por causa da proximidade, que lhe permitia sentir a respiração de Jon por cima da pele nua dos seus ombros.

Sem responder, o polegar de Jon posicionou-se sobre um dos seus dedos.

"Quente", pensou novamente Daenerys, sem se mover nem saber o que dizer.

Começava a entender porque Rhaegar havia se apaixonado perdidamente por uma nortenha, abandonando tudo para fugir com ela. Não tinham sido os Stark nem os Baratheon que trouxeram a ruína à sua estirpe, mas sim um amor desmedido por parte de seu irmão mais velho. Um amor de verão que só trouxe tragédias para todos.

Ela abriu lentamente os seus olhos violeta, para encontrar-se com os olhos cinza de Jon, e compreendendo o quão perigoso era continuar parada ali.

\- Desde que a vi pela primeira vez em Pedra do Dragão, eu quis sê-lo - disse ele, visivelmente nervoso, mas corajoso o bastante para não mover o seu olhar - Permita que eu o seja.

\- Lorde Snow...

\- Jon - disse ele, interrompendo-a, pondo toda a sua palma por cima do dorso da mão dela, apertando-a, entrelaçando os seus dedos com os dela - Apenas Jon.

\- Jon - seu nome soava forte, até mesmo quando estava sussurrando.

\- Eu nunca quis ser um Rei ou um Lorde, eu só queria tomar o Castelo Negro, ter aventuras, proteger o reino, servir aos meus irmãos. Queria encontrar um lugar ao qual pertencer. Mas agora eu só quero você. Quero lhe pertencer, e que você me pertença. Daenerys, eu...

\- Acho que você deveria sair - Dany retirou a sua mão, olhando de frente para a rocha, sem se mover.

Foi quase instintivo. Ela tinha desejado aquela proximidade com um fervor que a fazia tremer durante as solitárias noites em que seus dedos aplacavam-lhe a solidão no frio, mas, agora que o tinha ali, sabia que era algo ao qual não podia se permitir. Não poria o seu reinado em risco por um romance, por mais que desejasse. Por mais que ela desejasse que fosse mais do que apenas isso.

* * *

Jon ficou parado por um instante, tentando encontrar palavras para dizer, ou pelo menos entender o que foi que tinha acabado de acontecer. Estava frustrado, pois sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Via nos olhos dela a ansiedade que ele lhe causava, como ela deixava de ser aquela mulher dura e severa quando estavam a sós, para tornar-se a mais doce e gentil das pessoas.

Via em seus olhos que ela o amava, tanto quanto ele a ela. Percebia em seus gestos uma proximidade e cumplicidade que ela não mostrava a ninguém mais além dele. Não se aproveitara dela em nenhum instante, tentando seduzi-la ou entrar em sua cama, mas sabia que, se assim tivesse desejado, ela não o teria rejeitado. Mas ele não a queria apenas como uma amante, ele a queria ao seu lado, como sua rainha, sua mulher. Não importava que ela fosse a soberana dos Sete Reinos por direito de sangue e ele apenas um bastardo, quando a viu, algo dentro de si se acendeu, e ele soube que, daquele momento em diante, a seguiria até o fim do mundo.

Não podia perdê-la antes de sequer tê-la. Não ia permitir que ela o rejeitasse agora que tinha reunido coragem o bastante para dar aquele passo que o separava dos outros.

\- Não - ele respondeu, franzindo os lábios, segurando-a pela cintura e atraindo-a para perto do seu corpo. O movimento brusco fez com que a sua cabeleira prateada caísse por sobre os ombros, resplandecendo em tons avermelhados por causa da luz do fogo - Não sou um criado ao qual você possa dispensar - os olhos da jovem expressavam a surpresa diante da reação dele, paralisada pelo seu modo de agir. Certamente nenhum dos homens que tinham vindo antes à vida dela tiveram-na em seus braços assim, sem temer perder a cabeça por isso.

\- Eu o darei de comer aos meus dragões por isso - ela ameaçou-o quando se recobrou da sensação - Solte-me imediatamente, se você ainda dá valor à sua vida.

\- Alguém que já morreu uma vez não tem medo de morrer novamente - ele eliminou a distância entre os lábios de ambos com aspereza, encontrando pouca resistência.

Jon tinha imaginado muitas vezes, durante aquele último mês, como seria tocar a rainha Daenerys. Ele havia fantasiado desde o momento em que a viu, principalmente quando estava só às noites e não conseguia dormir. Imaginou que certamente a sua pele seria quente, que seus cabelos emanariam o cheiro do verão, que seus olhos brilhariam como duas ametistas ao ser tocada como um homem devia tocar uma mulher, que sua respiração entrecortada ao fazer amor teria o cheiro de frutas suaves desconhecidas naquelas terras, e que ela o chamaria repetidas vezes... _Jon... Jon... Jon..._

\- Jon - ela sussurrou, enquanto agarrava-se a ele, beijando-o desesperadamente - ... Jon. Nós não podemos. Jon.

Com certeza ela estava acostumada a dar ordens e ser obedecida, mas ele não havia voltado dos mortos para deixar escapar a única coisa que parecia dar sentido a todo o caos que havia se tornado a sua vida desde que morrera.

\- Não me solte - suplicou entre beijos, segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos - Não me deixe nunca.

Quando ele viu os dragões voando sobre ela, soube que Daenerys Targaryen era a esperança de todo o Norte, não, de todo Westeros, de poder derrotar a longa noite que se aproximava deles. A guerra pelo trono podia esperar, os Outros, não. Podia vencer o seu orgulho e a vozinha que lhe dizia que aquela mulher pertencia à linhagem que tinha matado seu avô, seu tio e sua tia.

Sentiu-se novamente esperançoso. Ela era a salvação pela qual havia rezado tantas vezes ante os represeiros Para Lá da Muralha.

No entanto, assim que falaram, ele experimentou algo mais, algo que pensou que tinha morrido na Muralha, quando Ygritte faleceu em seus braços e ele decidiu que tinha de se tornar um homem. Naquele fia, prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais voltaria a quebrar os seus votos. Em menos de uma hora desde que a conhecera, sabia que não poderia, novamente, cumprir essa promessa.

Desde a primeira reunião de ambos, renasceu nele o desejo egoísta de amar e ser amado, lentamente no começo, e depois com violência. Ele vivenciou um desespero que lhe fazia perder o sono, o apetite e a concentração. Lhe era difícil falar com ela, e sentia que tudo o que saía da sua boca soava estúpido e infantil, nem um pouco impressionável. Como desejara ter aprendido um pouco mais sobre as mulheres com Robb, até mesmo Theon. Na maior parte do tempo, não sabia como tratá-la nem o que dizer quando cavalgava ao seu lado, apenas olhando-a em silêncio quando achava que ela não percebia.

\- Não podemos - sussurrou Daenerys, se separando dele, abaixando o rosto e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Jon achou que fosse perder o bom senso, tentando controlar a urgência de fazê-la sua mulher. Descansou a sua testa contra a dela, respirando com força, acariciando-lhe o rosto com mãos trêmulas, não de nervosismo, mas sim de ansiedade. Ele nunca quisera tanto algo como continuar beijando-a.

Cavalgava ao lado da rainha achando que não merecia tal honra, afinal era um desertor da Patrulha da Noite, o filho bastardo de Eddard Stark e um rebelde por ter sido proclamado como o Rei do Norte. No entanto, seus homens esperavam que ele não se curvasse diante dessa rainha estrangeira, por isso cavalgava silenciosamente ao lado dela, liderando a expedição.

Não tinha se passado nem mesmo uma semana desde que começaram a dirigirem-se à Muralha, quando ele percebeu que estava perdidamente apaixonado por uma mulher que jamais olharia para ele. Aquilo partiu-lhe o coração, e ele passou alguns dias sentindo pena de si mesmo, tentando aumentar a distância entre eles, cavalgando sempre um pouco mais à frente, esperando que o afastamento acalmasse aquela paixão que se aninhava dentro dele.

Daenerys poderia ter quem quisesse se apenas se pronunciasse, homens muito mais valentes, mais atraentes, mais ricos e mais fortes do que ele. Homens que podiam trazer-lhe os tecidos mais finos para cobrir a sua pele de porcelana e as jóias mais exóticas para enfeitar a sua cabeleira prateada. Homens que se dedicariam para cercá-la dos luxos mais extravagantes e dos prazeres mais nocivos. Uma mulher assim não merecia nada menos.

Porém, talvez por ter notado a sua indiferença, Daenerys o chamara para jantar, e ele não pôde se negar, ao ler na mensagem que ela queria discutir com ele a melhor estratégia de combate para o momento em que atravessassem a Muralha.

Durante o jantar, enquanto falavam, Jon deu-se conta de quem era realmente aquela alegre jovem e voltou a se apaixonar totalmente por ela. Os luxos, as extravagâncias e os prazeres não a fariam feliz. Ela era uma rainha, não uma donzela em perigo ou uma garotinha tola que pudesse ser conquistada com ouro e promessas de felicidade. A mulher mais linda do mundo requeria um exército que lhe ajudasse a recuperar o trono que ela havia herdado do seu pai, um céu no qual o horizonte nunca chegasse ao fim, para poder voar com os seus dragões, a lealdade das pessoas que a cercavam, e a segurança que podia lhe proporcionar um homem que não abaixasse a cabeça diante dela, mas que caminhasse ao seu lado de igual para igual.

A esperança havia renascido novamente dentro dele, e voltou a dormir calmamente. Sabia que ele podia ser o homem do qual ela precisava ao seu lado. Podia ser o seu exército, podia dar-lhe os vastos céus do Norte que nunca chegavam ao fim, a lealdade de todos os nortenhos, e protegê-la para que ela nunca mais tivesse que fugir, temendo por sua vida.

Havia um motivo pelo qual ele tinha chegado a ser o Rei do Norte, apesar da dor que isso lhe causara, por perder o seu pai e os seus irmãos. Havia uma razão para ter retornado do descanso eterno da morte. Havia uma razão para ele ter visto Ygritte morrer em seus braços.

Ela. Tudo tinha se passado para prepará-lo para ela.

\- Você não entende ? Tudo o que aconteceu até agora, tudo o que tivemos de viver, tudo... tudo foi para que nos encontrássemos.

Daenerys separou os lábios como se estivesse disposta a discutir sobre o que ele dizia, mas ele não deixou-a falar, beijando-a novamente. Iria conquistar-lhe a determinação e o orgulho. Precisava lhe mostrar que não era um homem inferior, mas seu semelhante, e que os medos dela não tinham fundamentos. Tinha que oferecer algo melhor do que qualquer outro homem, antes, em sua vida, pois apenas jurar seu amor não iria conquistar uma mulher como ela.

Os lábios de Daenerys tremeram, como se ela lutasse entre o desejo de beijá-lo e o orgulho. Aquilo deu-lhe mais confiança, pois sabia que podia fazê-la entender que uma vida em que eles não estivessem juntos não fazia sentido.

\- Olhe-me nos olhos e me diga que você não pensou nisso dia e noite, em sentir-se em meus braços, sob o meu corpo, contra os meus lábios. Diga-me, e eu irei embora - as suas palavras eram arriscadas, mas ela valia o risco que estava correndo.

Daenerys não se moveu. Parecia encantada sob o olhar faminto de Jon, como se fosse a primeira vez na vida que alguém a tivesse beijado. Parecia sempre tão segura e confiante em seu corcel branco, comandando o seu exército, liderando os seus homens de confiança, mas ali em seus braços ela não era uma rainha nem uma guerreira temível, era apenas uma jovem comum e ordinária, ansiosa para que alguém a amasse com a intensidade com a qual ele a amava.

\- Você e eu iremos criar algo maior do que um reino. Conquistaremos algo mais valioso do que um trono.

\- E o que é isso ? - ela perguntou sem piscar, nem sequer parecia respirar.

\- Ainda não sei - respondeu Jon, inseguro, fazendo com que Daenerys parecesse bastante confusa - Mas, se você ficar comigo, nós descobriremos juntos.

E então, para surpresa da jovem, o senhor de Winterfell, o Rei do Norte, ajoelhou-se na frente dela, assim como tinham feito os seus antepassados, há trezentos anos, não para entregar o seu trono, mas sim para pedir a mão dela em casamento.

E assim, entre as ancestrais paredes de Winterfell, Daenerys aceitou a rendição do Norte.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** A frase em itálico bem antes do começo da fic é provavelmente da música "Hay Amores", de Shakira. Há uma linha da música que diz exatamente isso: _"Hay amores que se_ _esperan al invierno y florecen"._

 **N/T 3:** E aqui estou de volta, e com a minha sétima tradução do fandom das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, desta vez uma Daenerys/Jon. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
